A World Hermione Could Never Understand
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione was hoping for a nice, pleasant day, but her classmates give her a chaotic day.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger walked out of her room and was prepared for a nice, pleasant day at Hogwarts. However, she was unaware of the chaos and weirdness headed her way.

Hermione had an overly big backpack, because of all of her textbooks and reading books. Nobody in Hogwarts carried around as many books. A majority of her classmates forgot the books they needed. Hermione was a little embarrassed to have such forgetful classmates, but it help her feel superior.

Hermione looked around the hallway and saw Draco Malfoy tearing textbooks apart. Hermione hated seeing books being ripped apart, so she angrily walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Draco had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I've found a way to avoid having to do classwork, forever." He laughed.

Hermione asked, "What are you talking apart? Why would you want to get rid of classwork? It's such an exciting thing to do."

Draco had a confused look on his face, while asking, "You think classwork is exciting? They're overly complicated pieces of garbage. However, I won't have to do classwork anymore, because I ripped up my textbooks. After I rip up my homework, I won't have any schoolwork to do."

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "Don't you understand anything?"

Draco answered, "I don't put any effort into understanding things. I think common sense is an overrated concept."

Hermione said, "Ripping up your textbooks and schoolwork will put an end to your time at Hogwarts, but it won't put an end to your school life. You'll get expelled, have to pay for the school property you broke, and you'll be sent to a different magic school, like Canterlot High or Crystal Prep."

Draco nervously replied, "I wasn't aware of that. I better go find some other students and steal their textbooks, so I don't get in trouble."

Hermione sternly responded, "Stealing always leads to trouble." Draco ignored her and started stealing textbooks.

Hermione hoped that Draco's pathetic behavior was just a rough start to a good day. She tried to retain her optimism, while continuing her walk down the hallway. She looked down and saw Ginny Weasley digging a hole into the floor. She said, "Ginny, what are you doing?"

Ginny replied, "Planning my family reunion."

Hermione had a baffled look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny said, "My family's last name is Weasley. Because of that, I must be related to weasels. I'm digging a hole into the floor's ground, so I can reunite with my true family."

Hermoine was surprised by Ginny's misunderstanding. She said, "You're not related to weasels."

Ginny replied, "Ron said we're not related to the Duke of Weselton, so this is the only possible answer."

Hermione asked, "How could you possibly be related to weasels? You're all humans. No human has ever been related to a weasel."

Ginny had a proud smile on her face, while saying, "My family is the first group of people to ever be related to the weasels. This'll make me and my family famous icons. We might even get a book series and film franchise."

Hermione took Ginny's shovel away and said, "Digging into the hallway's ground is a serious crime."

Ginny had a doubtful look on her face, while asking, "Serious crime?"

Hermione said, "Not as serious as the crimes of Grindelwald, but it's a disrespectful and foolish thing to do. If you don't admit what you did, I'll have to tell the teachers about it."

Ginny sighed and replied, "I'll turn myself in." She was disappointed that she wasn't related to weasels. She thought weasels were more charming than her actual family.

Hermione was hoping the day would start being normal, but that sure isn't what happened. She walked by Luna Lovegood, who was wearing a moon Halloween costume and was giving out Valentine's, even thought it was past Valentine's Day. Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

Luna waved to Hermione and said, "Nice to see you, Ms. Gargamel."

Hermione replied, "It's Granger. Anyways, why are you wearing a moon costume?"

Luna responded, "Because my name is Luna, which means moon. My parents must of named me Luna, because I was destined to be a moon. However, I'm a mere human. I'm trying to change that, by wearing a moon costume. Although I'm not a real moon, I can still spread the positive vibes of the planets."

Hermione replied, "Luna, you're being super eccentric."

Luna smiled and said, "Thank you."

Hermione replied, "Eccentric isn't supposed to be a compliment."

Luna responded, "I disagree with that sentiment. Instead of being painfully generic and boring, wouldn't' you rather be as special and unique as possible? I can't speak for you, but I'm proud to be eccentric."

Hermione said, "That's nice. However, I'm confused by the valentines."

Luna replied, "My last name is Lovegood, so I have to spread love, in a good way."

Hermione asked, "What?"

Luna explained, "Well, there's both bad kinds of love and good kinds. There's the bad type of love, like when a physicist falls in love with an evil clown, and there's the good type of love, like when an airplane designer falls in love with a painter and they make the wind rise."

Hermione replied, "Luna, you don't have to do what your name says you are."

Luna responded, "Of course I do. I may not be a reliable friend, but I'm a very honest girl. I have to live up to my name."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "You can be something, that doesn't involve the moon or good love."

Luna replied, "That would like be like having a character named Gumball, who was a cat, instead of being an amazing snack."

Hermione tried to forget about how weird and goofy those classmates were. She was hoping that her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were going to be on their best behavior. She had a moderate amount of trust in Harry and a scant amount of trust in Ron.

Hermione bumped into Harry and was surprised by his outfit. His school uniform was decorated with kitchen pots. The kitchen pots were tapped not his school uniform. He stood around, with his hands on his hips, and asked, "What do you think of my new appearance?"

Hermione had a wide-eyed look on her face and it was hard to blame her. She was used to Harry being the most normal of her friends and having kitchen pots tapped to your uniform wasn't that common. She asked, "What's up with the kitchen pots?"

Harry said, "I'm doing it, so the other students won't make fun of me."

Hermione asked, "Are you kidding me?"

Harry explained, "Draco started calling me Kitchen Potter and it's become a popular meme, so I decided to tape kitchen pots to my outfit. That way, I'll make kitchen pots look cool, which will make the other students not want to make fun of me."

Hermione replied, "Harry, this is your most absurd idea."

Harry responded, "I shouldn't be hogging the credit. Ron came up with this idea."

Hermione asked, "Why do you always agree to his nonsense? You're supposed to be a heroic, bold protagonist, not Ron's pushover sidekick."

Harry replied, "Ron agreed to give me back one of my blankets, if I agreed to his weird ideas. I've been freezing, all month, so it was the wise thing to do."

Hermione walked past Harry and walked by Ron. Ron was wearing a garbage can. Hermione had a stressed out look on her face, while asking, "What's going?!"

Ron replied, "Let me explain."

Hermione folded her arms and asked, "Why are you wearing a garbage can?"

Ron answered, "To impress my fellow students."

Hermione was confused, so she asked, "Do you think wearing an icky garbage can will boost up your popularity?"

Ron replied, "I do. Hogwarts is the place for garbage. People dig through garbage, eat out of it, and play in it."

Hermione responded, "Most of those garbage antics were just you."

Ron replied, "Well, several students have been talking about my garbage antics. There's been lots of videos and internet posts about it."

Hermione responded, "Ron, the students were doing that, because they wanted to make fun of you."

Ron put his hand on his chin and thought about it. He said, "That's probably the truth. I spent so much time making this costume. I skipped a few days of classwork for this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to class. She felt like putting her head on her desk and forgetting about everything that happened. She used to love Hogwarts, but things had become so chaotic. It was a world she didn't understand.

She looked around the classroom and saw that Draco and Ginny were missing. Severus Snape explained, "Draco got suspended, for a month, because he ripped up ten textbooks and attempted to steal other students' textbooks. Ginny is in detention, for digging a hole in the hallway."

Hermione whispered, "I feel bad for Ginny, but she needed a reality check." She looked around and saw Luna wearing her usual uniform, instead of the moon costume. She asked, "What happened to the other outfit?"

Luna explained, "I was trying to be my own unique person, but by following what my name means, I wasn't actually being myself. I'm not going to be a normal student or a valentine moon. I'm going to be a unique weirdo."

Hermione smiled and said, "Good for you." The two girls high-fived.

Hermione saw that Harry got rid of the kitchen pots. Harry said, "The kitchen pots were a bad idea and you helped me realize that. Plus, the kitchen cook was ticked off at me."

Hermione was relieved that Ron wasn't wearing a garbage can anymore. Ron said, "Even though I love garbage, I shouldn't wear it. It was hard to get rid of. My love of garbage is similar to your love of books."

Hermione smiled and replied, "I got to have books, just like how Tony Jay's got to have money."

Ron asked, "Who's Tony Jay?"

Hermione glared at Ron and said, "You have some research to do. Not knowing Tony Jay is like not knowing Siskel and Ebert." Ron didn't know who they were, so Hermione put two thumbs down, before lightly giggling.

Hermione was glad that she had helped her friends. Helping others was an even better experience, for her, than reading a new book. Her life wasn't perfect, far from it, but she couldn't ask for a better life.


End file.
